SUPERBOY: the User's Guide and Manual
by Shitz-Suji
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a SUPERBOY unit. To unlock his full potential and preven the full demolition of your house or anyone in the vincinty, please read the following manual carefully.


**Disclaimer: Shitz-Suji does not own Young Justice in any way.**

**A/N: Major Spoiler alert! You have been warned.**

**Shitz-Suji:** I wrote this on an empty stomach so I'm sorry . . . but I'm too lazy to cook D: Oh and if you would like to see a specific character unit guide, please comment in the reviews as well as some much needed constructive critisicism. Enjoy~

* * *

**Congratulations!**

You are now the proud owner of a SUPERBOY unit. To unlock his full potential and prevent the full demolition of your home, please read the following manual provided to you.

**Unit Specifications: **

**Name: **Superboy

**Aliases: **Conner Kent, The Superboy, The Weapon, Supey

**Place of Manufacture: **Cadmus Labs

**Age: **16 weeks (biologically)

16 years (physically and psychologically)

**Species: **Genomorph

Kryptonian-human hybrid

**Your SUPERBOY unit comes with the following accessories:**

2 black t-shirt with red S-shield

2 pairs of dark blue fatigue pants

3 pairs of combat boots

2 belts

1 brown leather jacket

1 WOLF unit

1 SPHERE unit

**Removing your SUPERBOY unit from the box:**

On receiving your SUPERBOY unit, you will see that he is closely observing you or cracking his knuckles. Do not be frightened. This is because he is unfamiliar with you and is just warning you of the consequences of what would happen if you jostle the box. Place the box down on a flat surface and open it. He will walk out by himself.

**Programming:**

Your SUPERBOY unit is a fighter and social unit. As such, he comes with many useful programs.

**Teenage Vigilante: **Do you have hordes of VILLAIN units hanging around your town or neighborhood. Do they possess tanks or any other military vehicles? Do they own guns or other firearms such as lasers? If so, your SUPERBOY unit is the recommended fighter unit to take down these units and release his unadulterated rage at the same time. We recommend him on fighting far away from your humble abode.

**Body Guard: **Are you considered a nerd or geek? Got the whole football team after your small hiney? Can't fight back because your innate fear of wedgies? You don't have to anymore. With your SUPERBOY unit's super strength and unwillingness to let anyone get past him, he is the perfect bodyguard if ask him nicely. You may want to ask him to limit how much you want someone pummeled otherwise you or your intended victim may get more than what you bargained for.

**Handyman (boy?): **Are you moving away from your crime riddled town or city? Do you have heavy merchandise or furniture that you or the movers can't even push? Not anymore. Your SUPERBOY unit has the ability of super strength and can lift a tank without break his back. Imagine the hours of hard labor you or your movers will have to go through now reduced by . . . 50% because you may not want to stress out your SUPERBOY unit that much unless you have a MISS MARTIAN unit by your side.

**History Tutor: **Procrastinate on essays much because you can't bear the thought of searching through dusty encyclopedias and old timey websites? There's no need for that now. Despite your SUPERBOY unit's brawny appearance, he has a vast knowledge of world history and things that probably a college professor would know. And if you require, he is also equipped with multiple languages such as Spanish, Korean, French, Russian, Atlantean and, etc. Should you utilize him for this purpose you must remember that as smart as he is, he has little patience for boredom.

**Your SUPERBOY unit comes with the following modes:**

Civilized (default)

Serious (default)

Calm

Impulsive

Impatient

Provoked

Angry

Friendly 

Concerned (encrypted)

Protective (encrypted)

Apologetic (encrypted)

Your unit's modes are limited to one at a time. The SUPERBOY unit is capable of existing between two modes at the same time. For example in his **Angry** and **Provoked** modes, he is very destructive. It is best to let him out of your house and not expect him to be back until a few hours later where he is calmer and less angry towards everyone and everything.

In your unit's default, the **Civilized**and **Serious** modes are the ones you will most likely see him in. The SUPERBOY unit will not attack anyone in these modes, but he will not respond to your attempts to make him smile or laugh. However, if it is funny enough he give you a rare smile and perhaps a pat on the head. His **Calm **mode is another version of his **Civilized** mode, there is a lack of compulsion to interact with others though.

On TEAM missions, your SUPERBOY unit is very hot headed. This may cause him to enter his **Impulsive** and **Impatient** modes. He will take the most punishment in these modes, such as getting shot at, tackled through solid walls, and getting his feet dipped in hot lava. While there is not lasting injuries, he does and will feel pain. In addition, if you have carefully developed a stealth required plan for something, this unit is not the best to bring along. The idea of waiting is very limited to him and if he feels like it, he will charge out and blow your cover.

Should you spend enough time with your SUPERBOY unit, you will find that he will open up to you and give you more smiles and pats on the head more than usual. If so, you have earned his trust and unlocked his **Friendly** mode. He is more likely not to snort at your jokes and antics in derision and more likely to join you in what you are doing. This mode can be accessed quicker if you have a MISS MARTIAN unit around.

If you have unlocked his **Friendly **mode sometime before or you and or a MISS MARTIAN unit are in grave danger or currently injured, your SUPERBOY will most like enter his Angry mode and find out whoever was the cause of the MISS MARTIAN unit or your suffering and he will make them pay. After that, he will most likely enter his Concerned and or Protective mode(s) depending on who is the injured or was put in danger

If the MISS MARTIAN unit is hurt or was put in danger, he will most likely enter his **Protective** and **Concerned** mode. The two units are currently in a relationship with each other and your SUPERBOY unit does not like to see her in uncomfortable situations. You, on the other hand will most likely see his **Concerned** mode, seeing that you are not his girlfriend and therefore he will not be so protective over you and your wellbeing. Be thankful he is concerned though.

**Feeding: **Your SUPERBOY unit is capable of feeding himself. He cannot cook though so it is up to you to decide whether to cook for him or purchase a MISS MARTIAN unit to cook for him.

**Cleaning: **Out of all the TEAM units, your SUPERBOY may end up as the dirtiest seeing that during TEAM missions, he is usually the first one to rush into combat. However, he is very capable of cleaning himself and any attempt to offer him unwanted help will result in being attack and put on a stretcher in an ambulance. Please note that if you are female, the MISS MARTIAN unit will not see your attempt to help as an innocent intention. If you are male, than prepare yourself for a world of pain.

**Interaction with other units:**

**Superman: **Your SUPERBOY unit is a partial clone of the SUPERMAN unit. Your unit was designed to defeat the SUPERMAN unit should he ever go bad or take over should the older unit perish. The SUPERBOY unit respects this unit very much and originally longed toe meet him in person. However, he was angered by the surprise and near disgust of having a clone. Since then, the SUPERMAN unit has actively avoided your SUPERBOY and has attempted to push responsibility of him over to the BATMAN unit and RED TORNADO unit. This has caused your unit to make severe errors in judgment, such as attempting to single-handedly take down a VILLAIN AMAZO unit.

**Lex Luthor: **This unit is the reason why your SUPERBOY unit cannot fly or have heat vision. Some may see it as a good thing, but your SUPERBOY unit knows he is a VILLAIN unit and has hidden his connection to him from the TEAM. The LEX LUTHOR unit provided his genetic material to your SUPERBOY unit and it resulted in him lacking in some powers and strength. Your SUPERBOY unit does not like it when he refers to him as "his son" and dislikes when the LEX LUTHOR unit shuts him down with the phrase "Red Sun."

**Aqualad: **The AQUALAD unit was one out of three units that liberated him for CADMUS. He was also the first one to reach out to your SUPERBOY unit and ask him to fight his being in controlled by the G-GNOMES units.

**Kid Flash: **The KID FLASH unit did not make a favorable first impression on your unit when he first met him and asked "you can talk?" He was initially creeped out by your SUPERBOY unit bit ever since then the two have gotten along quite well and the KID FLASH unit has even told the JUSTICE LEAGUE face to face that he was going to be part of their TEAM.

**Miss Martian: **Your SUPERBOY unit is currently in a relationship with the MISS MARTIAN unit and the two have very strong feelings for each other. They secretly liked each other from since they met and have become closer and closer with each TEAM mission. They began dating eventually and had yet to tell the other TEAM units, but AQUALAD, ZATANNA, ROBIN found out easily.

**Artemis: **Upon meeting your SUPERBOY unit for the first time, the ARTEMIS unit developed a crush on him. As such, she was not afraid of openly flirting with him through the MISS MARTIAN unit's telepathic link, causing mild jealousy in the latter. She was slightly angered when the ZATANNA unit pointed out their relationship and later on, told the KID FLASH unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)**

**Question: **Yeah, so I decided to get my SUPERBOY unit a punching bag so he can take out his anger on everything on it. But he goes through them like paper. How do I get him to stop or control his anger?

**Answer: **You don't. The SUPERBOY unit has a penchant to feel angry most of them time. You have two options: try to talk to him (which is proven to be a very risky chance), buy him a MISS MARTIAN unit, or let him out whenever he gets angry.

**Question: **Your manual implies that my SUPERBOY unit is indestructible. Suppose I use his invulnerability to settle a bet, what would be the outcome?

**Answer: **What are you betting? And it is not wise to "use" the SUPERBOY unit for anything as he dislikes being controlled or anything like it. Please ask him in a formal way and be respectful of his answer otherwise you may find that his anger is . . . . very explosive.

**Question: **So, my SUPERBOY unit came with a SPHERE and WOLF unit. He refers to the machine as a "she" and likes to wrestle with the WOLF unit my house. How do I get him to stop the second part?

**Answer: **The best solution we can give you is to make him go outside or purchase a MISS MARTIAN unit to ask him to go outside.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **Hurts. EVERYWHERE.

**Solutions: **Did you annoy him or say something to make him angry? If so after you leave your hospital, please feel free to contact us for a counseling session with your SUPERBOY unit. (Warning: we are not liable for the injuries you may gain after dealing with an angry SUPERBOY unit.

**Problem: **Every time he sees a MISS MARTIAN unit, he ditches me and runs off somewhere. Then he comes back in the middle of night and makes a huge racket. Make him stop.

**Solution: **We may have forgotten to state above that on receiving your SUPERBOY unit, you should tell him all the rules of your humble abode if he is living with you. (We are not responsible to any property damages)


End file.
